Issi Sport
|manufacturer = Weeny |price = $897,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos |related = Issi Brioso R/A GB200 Flash GT |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Race Generic Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = issi7 |handlingname = ISSI7 |textlabelname = ISSI7 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Weeny Issi Sport is a newer, sportier, race variant of the Issi, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Issi Sport appears as a newer model of the Issi, with a new front grille, headlights and hood, and a new rear with new taillights. These new design editions are likely based on the . However the Issi Sport is a race variant featuring a spoiler, bolt-on fenders and a roll cage. This car's design is heavily influenced by the especially with the design of the spoiler while the front bumper, side skirts and the bolt-on fenders seems to be delivered from the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Issi Sport can be considered as a step-up over its base model (as well as its classic iteration), as it carries the handling characteristics, but has overall better acceleration and top speed. The all wheel drive layout also helps at traveling dirt roads better, and it feels quite planted on tarmac roads, making it far less prone to oversteer than its two previous counterparts. And in an event of a spin-out, it can be easily corrected without too much trouble. The Issi Sport has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. The Issi Sport is stated to be powered by a turbocharged four-cylinder engine, although it has a V8 cover similar to the Issi. Said engine appears to be a carbon-fibered variation and have more details than most of the V8-style covers seen on many vehicles. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = IssiSport-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' IssiSport-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Issi Sport on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. IssiSport-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Issi Sport on Rockstar Games Social Club. IssiSport-GTAO-Advert.png|Official screenshot of the Issi Sport. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $897,000. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Issi Sport are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. *The two Logger Light liveries for the Issi Sport appears to be based on 's Hoonigan Focus RS RX, which features as the sponsor in place of Logger Light. References See Also *Issi - Standard version. *Brioso R/A *GB200 *Flash GT Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Vehicle Class